


Someone You've Never Met Before

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [36]
Category: Norma Rae (1979)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Your lover may be knocking on your door.





	Someone You've Never Met Before

[Someone You've Never Met Before [Norma Rae]](https://vimeo.com/281201094) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Carole King.


End file.
